Pokemon Master
by Coolio1475
Summary: What would happen if Pokemon came to the real world, and a teenager had the ultimate team? OC ext. All that good summary stuff ;) Rated M because swearing and all that kind of stuff ;)
1. Chapter 1: Backstory

(Sigh I don't want to get up.)

 **Cade you need to get up otherwise you will be late for school.**

(Sigh, fine i'm getting up, you don't need to act like my mom.)

OK i'm going to explain who I am and why I am important as I am getting ready. First, I have a very... special team of Pokemon, however that will be explained later. I live on the same planet that everyone else does, Pokemon use to just be a video game, no one knows how but overnight Pokemon came to be.

I currently am a sophomore in high school in a small town in Wisconsin. Yes sadly school continues even with Pokemon being real, tho they added new subjects involving Pokemon. I (Cade Schumacher) am currently explaining everything for you, so you know whats going on.

I am not a popular person in and out of school, I have very few friends and I rarely talk to my family. You will meet them as the story goes on, so I will stick to me.

As i'm sitting here eating my breakfast, I like to tell you a little more about Pokemon in the world before I go to school.

Pokemon came into the world about three months ago, they spread out and at first scared the world, Then slowly the world came to live with the Pokemon. Pokemon centers, Gyms, champions, everything like in the shows and games became real. However because Pokemon haven't been around for that long, people are still training their Pokemon. The continents have their own gyms and champion and league and all that, each continent basically is like a region from the show or game.

"BYE MOM I'M OFF TO SCHOOL!" "OK CADE LOVE YOU," "LOVE YOU TOO!" I opened the door then slammed it, (OK warp me to the school.)

As i'm warped to school I like to finish up giving a backstory. OK going through a checklist in my head, talked about Pokemon in our world, explained who I am, explained how it all works, I feel like i'm missing something.

 **You forgot to explain about your Pokemon, and how everyone elses** **Pokemon are still weak due to Pokemon still being a new thing.**

Thank you, OK so first off I will say I have a full team of Legendaries, before you freak out like how is that possible or something like that I will explain my team as you meet them. And as my Pokemon said, most people, especially the kids in my school, all have weak Pokemon,

Pokemon a starter would have. However everyone thinks I have a Pidgey, I will give you a freebie and tell you I have a Mew. She is the first Pokemon I got, I met her when I helped her out, I found her the first day Pokemon appeared, sense all the Pokemon were just, created I guess, She didn't know what was going on or who she was or anything. She trusted me and became my Pokemon.

So anytime I have to use Pokemon for something I have her change to a Pidgey before I release her, I haven't told anyone about my real team.

Well it's 7:50 and I need to get to class, I will see you guys in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Fire!

"OK today in history we will be taking a look at..."  
(This is the part where I zone out and take a nap.)  
 **Cade stay focused, otherwise you wont learn anything.**  
 **Aw your no fun, fineee.**  
"Psst Cade."  
"Yes Paige?"  
(Paige is a decent friend of mine, shes popular among her friends so she really only talks to me in our first hour, which is the only hour I have her.)  
"Do you have a pencil I can borrow, I forgot mine."  
"Um sure let me grab one."  
I reached into my bag grabbed one and handed it to her  
"Thanks :D"  
"No problem ;)"  
*I like emoticons leave me alone, its the face someone makes.*  
All of a sudden I heard the fire alarm going off,  
(Sigh, I don't want to get up.)  
 **Cade you should go see if you can help at all.**

 **Fine but if it is a real fire, Keldeo is doing all the work**.

(Keldeo is one of the 6 pokemon on my team, I met her when I found her in pain by the river I took care of her wounds, then she followed me around everywhere, so I ended up capturing her.)

I got up with everyone else and went outside, they all ran I just walked out.  
As they were all running outside I saw where the fire started,  
in this room a fire was starting to spread out, it was getting out of control and fast.  
(Sigh fine I will stop it.)  
"Lets go Keldeo, I need you to stop the fire."  
(By the way before this continues I wanted to tell you, Humans can understand Pokemon, don't ask its how it is :P  
Also Pokespeech is in "" sense I hear them out loud like humans.)  
"Fine but you Owe me one."  
"Sigh, just use Hydro Pump and put out the fire."  
Keldeo Went to work putting out the fire and in about 2 minutes he was done.  
"Nice job Keldeo, perfect as usual."  
She made a really silly heroic pose, causing me to laugh then we went outside.  
"The fire is out, you can head back in."  
Everyone looked at Keldeo then at me puzzled, then my principle Mr. D said  
"Uh Cade what is that, and what do you mean the fire is out."  
(Crap I forgot to call back Keldeo.)  
"This is my Pokemon, Keldeo, I had her put out the fire."  
"Cade if what i'm hearing is correct, you currently are telling me you have a legendary."  
"I uh, actually have 6."  
Everyone looked at me with their mouths wide open and eyes wide, then the ambulance and news team showed up.  
(Well, guess the cats out of the bag.)


	3. Chapter 3: The News is let out

After the firefighters and reporters found out the fire was put up, and by a teenager who has a legendary no less, I was swarmed by reporters.  
"HOW DID YOU FIND KELDEO?" "DO YOU HAVE MORE LEGENDARIES?" "DO YOU THINK HE CAN DEFEAT THE CHAMPION DAN'S POKEMON?"  
I sighed before stating, "Personal, yes, yes."  
Champion Dan is Dan Sutherland, the current champion of the North America Region.  
"CAN WE SEE THE OTHER LEGENDARIES AND WOULD YOU EVER CONSIDER CHALLENGING CHAMPION DAN?"  
Sigh, "At a press conference where I can show them to everyone and if he wanted to battle me I'd accept."  
"WOULD YOU AGREE TO A CONFERENCE TONIGHT AT 7?"  
"Fine, but only if you get every professor and champion there, I like this to be released globally, now I'm going home to prepare, see you all there."  
Before any of them could respond I teleported home, I opened then slam the door shut.  
"MOM I'M HOME." "Honey i'm right here and why are you home so early?"  
Our front door is in the living room, probably should of checked first.  
"Ello to you too, and if you watch the news you will find out, I have to go take prepare a speech then take a nap, love you."  
As I was running up stairs I heard on the TV, "Breaking News!" "Crap already."  
"Today a fire started at a high school in Wisconsin, when firefighters and reporters arrived they discovered it was already put it by a local sophomore.  
Local Child Cade Schumacher was seen with the Legendary Pokemon Keldeo. When questioned this was his response."  
(Wait a minute this is National news, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!)  
Btw they showed my interview in this time.  
"Everyone is excited to see what he has in store at the conference tonight."  
Mom then turned to me wide eyed and mouth agape.  
"C-Cade is this true?"  
I sighed(I sense a theme) before responding, "Sadly, yes, tho I was hoping I wouldn't have to let this knowledge out."  
"Can I see the Pokemon?"  
"Sorry ma but not until everyone else does, tho you did see Keldeo from the interview."  
She looked at me still super surprised, then her phone rang, she answered it.  
(Guessing people are calling to ask about the latest news, Sigh I have to go write my speech.)  
I left a note for mom telling her I will be out then I had my Pokemon warp me to a nice secluded field, then I let all my Pokemon out.  
"Thanks Arceus for all the teleporting today, I know its difficult from in your Pokeball."  
 **It's no problem Cade, I'm glad I could be of assistance.**  
I should probably explain the rest of my Pokemon before people freak out about me having a Arceus, and five other legendary Pokemon.  
I have a Mew, Keldeo, Arceus, Darkrai, Entei, and Genesect, I will explain the ones I haven't yet.  
Darkrai I met when he was pulling pranks on me, I then challenged him, before he knew I had Mew, I defeated him and then caught him.  
Entei I met when Keldeo got lost, I found him next to the Knocked out Entei, which I then caught. After he was revived he told me that  
he love to be my Pokemon sensed I raised Keldeo so well.  
I then found Genesect on one of my random walks through the woods, I was walking with Entei trying to get to know him better when  
Genesect jumped in front of us and explained it wanted to fight Entei, Entei won and I caught Genesect.  
Finally Arceus, he was a interesting one, he came to me one day in a dream, he explained to me that he found me interesting for  
catching 5 Legendaries and befriending them, he wanted to join me to see what being a trainers Pokemon was like, he said he trusted me the most.  
And that's all six of them, my best friends.  
"So Arceus can you help me write my speech for this conference?"  
 **Of course.**  
"Thank you, the rest of you can either hang out here, do whatever you like, just don't hurt yourself to bad and don't go to far, or let anyone see you,  
or you can help me and Arceus write this."  
Mew and Keldeo immediately ran off, (they love playing with each other) Darkrai walked to a tree and layed down, Entei and Genesect sat down.  
For the next few hours we came up with what I should say then took a nap.  
Arceus woke us up at 630 telling us its time to get ready.  
I recalled all my pokemon and had Arceus teleport me home.  
Their I went and got dressed up in my fancy outfit then grabbed my cell phone.  
(Sigh I have like 50 texts.)  
I checked them all quick, most were from friends or people I know asking about whats going on,  
I sent out a mass text to everyone saying, "All questions will be answered at the conference."  
I then called out to my mom, "MOM YOU READY?!"  
"YES SIR, IM DRIVING, LET'S GO!"  
I ran down stairs and saw mom all dressed up and fancy.  
"When we get home and I will have questions just so you know."  
"I understand, let's go."  
We got in the car and drove to where the conference is being held.  
There we pretty much escorted to a private room.  
We sat down and waited.  
(You guys ready for this? We can still back out.)  
Btw Arceus can link all of our minds together to talk telepathically.  
 **Mew, "Yep :D"/**  
 **Keldeo, "I'm ready Freddy."/**  
 **Entei, "Yeah, ready to show the world the strongest fire type out there."/**  
 **Darkrai, "Whatever."/**  
 **Genesect, "Sure man."/**  
 **Arceus, "I'm ready for anything Cade."/**  
(By the way, Arceus sense your the God Pokemon Lot's of people will be looking at you mainly, just so you know.)  
 **Sadly I know.**  
Just then a man walked in, "It's starting, please follow me, your guest has a seat prepared."  
"OK thank you."  
Me and my mother got up, I followed the man while my mom walked down the other hallway, she mouthed good luck to me, I gave her a thumbs up.  
The man led me to the back of the stage that was covered by a curtain, "Please wait here until they call your name." I nodded and he left.  
I heard someone giving the opening speech, "And I am pleased to welcome the man of the hour, Cade Schumacher!"  
I sighed before walking out on stage.


	4. Chapter 4: The Conference

Note: For some reason I don't know why but when I posted the chapters, the coding showed up along with the text, I don't know why it did that, it made the fixed version look choppy, I am very sorry about that, I will look out for it now before posting a chapter, I didn't know it do that when i posted the chapter. Now on to the story :P

I walked out on the stage to the podium, there must of been thousands of people their, I could see many different professors and champions in the front row, along with my mother. (She looks so embarrassed sitting next to all those famous people, XD)

"Hello everyone and thank you for coming to the conference, recently news was leaked of me having multiple Legendary Pokemon, 6 to be exact. First I will confirm that this is true and I will show them to you all in a minute, first I like to say I have trained them intensely, plus they constantly challenge each other to grow stronger." After that I walked over to the zone dedicated for putting the Pokemon on, I then released all 6 of them.

"As you can see these are my 6 Legendary Pokemon." Everyone looked surprised, and started taking multiple pictures while the professors looked like they were frantically taking notes. "I will take any questions you may have." Almost everyone's hands went up, I decided to answer the Professors and Champions first. "Yes Champion Dan." "Will you be challenging me or any of the other champions?" "I have put some thought into this and I decided if any champions would like to battle me I be more then willing to, for the title obviously." "Yes Professor John of Native America." "Can you please tell us what each one of these Pokemons names are and how you encountered them?" "Sure," I then went on to explain each Pokemon to them. The Conference went on boringly, nothing exciting happened, lots of professors asked if they could study my Pokemon, my Pokemon gave me the, (NO) look so I declined. After recalling my Pokemon and waving goodbye I was surrounded by people. I pushed past people and made my way to Champion Dan. I caught up to him and asked, "So you on for a battle?" He smiled and said, "Of course! How does tomorrow at noon sound?" I smiled before nodding, then I waved goodbye and told Arceus*through my mind* **Teleport me to mom please.** Then I was gone. I was teleported to a seat next to her, the place was pretty much empty, most of came running for me. "You ready to go home mom?" She smiled before nodding and we left.

After we got home she sat me down in the living room, "Ok son now you have to start answering questions." I sighed the nodded, "Ask away." "Ok why did you keep this a secret from me, are they really all yours, and do you honestly think you can beat the Champion tomorrow?" "Because I didn't want the publicity, yes they are, there my best friends, and I honestly am 100% sure I can beat him tomorrow." She looked at me for a good minute, then she smiled and hugged me, "You are growing up so fast, by the way you know next week the school will be repaired and you will have to go back." I sighed before nodding, "Today is Friday, so I have Saturday and Sunday to prepare, I just wish I didn't have to go back, I mean if I do when, WHEN I win I will get so much attention, I don't want it." She hugged me tighter and said, "Don't worry son I'm here for you and your Pokemon most certainly are there for you, which reminds me why don't you let them out, I like to meet them." "Sure thing Mom but they will barely fit in the house, why not go outside." She nodded and we walked to the backyard, "Come on out guys." I released them all, they all looked at me with a questioning look, "Guys someone wanted to meet you." They all turned around and saw my mother, my mom walked up to them and said, "Hello, so your the Pokemon that's been keeping my son company, it's good to finally meet you." They all smiled and nodded, "Mom their kind of shy, but they will build up to like you, I promise, now it's past midnight and I like to let my Pokemon and me get rest before our match tomorrow." She nodded, "Of course." I gave her a hug and told her I loved her, then I let all my Pokemon out, they each went their own ways, to their respective resting spots, they do that every night and report back by 6am. The only Pokemon who stays around at night is Mew and thats because one she feels the need to protect me at night, and two shes small enough to fit in the room. I went up to my room, Mew flying around me the hole way up, then I jumped into bed and she layed down on my stomach, it was adorable. "Good night Mew." "Good night Cade." Then I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Champion Dan

**Time to get up Cade,** (ugh Arceus what time is it) **1030.** (OK thank you for waking me up then, your sadly right I do need to get up.) **No problem,** as I slowly opened my eyes I saw Mew was staring at me wide awake. "Good morning Mew." She smiled before responding with, "Good morning Cade :)," I snickered before responding with, "It's time to get up." "Aw who told you that?" I sighed before responding, "Arceus," She frowned before nodding and getting up, I got up as well and went down stairs with her to get breakfast, when we got down there we saw mom hard at work in the kitchen, "Don't worry son I will be making breakfast, it's your big day after all, you still have to to fight that champion guy. I sighed before nodding, "I hope he puts up a challenge," Mew nodded. "I'm sure he will honey, now eat up, it's my specialty pancakes with eggs and bacon," I smiled before nodding and saying, "Thank you, but I need to make food for my pokemon." She smirked before saying, "I got it covered, what do they like pokefood?" I smiled before saying, "Sorta, they like special kind, I'll show you how to make it after im done eating," she smiled before nodding then I ate, I let Mew eat the bacon, she seemed to really enjoy it.

Afterwards I showed mom how to make the Pokefood and went outside with it, (Arceus you there pal?) I waited about 5 seconds then heard **What's up Cade?** (Can you get all the pokemon to come back to the house, breakfast is ready,) **Sure.** In about 1 minute everyone returned, all looking well energized, I smiled before handing them their breakfasts. "Alright so is the battle the same as always, just let Darkrai destroy everyone?" They all looked at me with sad expression, except for Darkrai of course, Entei looked at me saying, "Cade we all want to fight." I was a bit surprised, "I thought you guys didn't want to fight weak opponents." They nodded before Keldeo butted in, "This human is suppose to be the strongest of the region, we want to see how we match up to his pokemon." I nodded agreeing, "I'm still pretty sure you guys will destroy his pokemon, but fine I will let each of you battle one of his, but don't complain that it's boring," they all nodded before handing me their plates. I ran inside and put the plates away, then ran upstairs to grab my fighting attire. I put on my hoodie to try and cover up my face, then I put on my sash like belt that held my pokeballs on the front and had a backpack on the back. I then ran outside and said, "You guys ready?" They all looked excited and nodded, I recalled them all but Entei and he looked confused, I smiled before saying, "I have to make a entrance somehow, what better way than riding in on a Entei." He nodded before crouching down to let me get on, after I did he said, "I have no idea where this battle is going on." I chuckled before pointing him in the right direction, he nodded and ran off. "You know Entei it's been awhile sense I rode on your back, it's pretty exciting," He nodded before responding, "I love running everywhere, I miss doing it when I was a free pokemon." I frowned before responding, "Yeah, I bet." The rest of the way I rode in silence.

When we arrived I hopped off and said, "I have to recall you now, I will let you out to fight one of his Pokemon, unless something goes wrong where I need you sooner." He nodded, I then recalled him and walked inside. It was pretty amazing to see, but honestly I was a bit nervous, I hate trainer battles because I hate showing off, (You guys ok with me not calling moves? I rather not really do much.) They all responded with **No problem, we can handle it.** I smiled before saying (Thanks, you guys are the best.) I then found Champion Dan talking to someone so I walked over waving, Dan saw me first and smiled then said, "Here comes the man of the hour, looking casual, so you ready for the battle?" I nodded before asking, "It's a six on six right? And when will we be battling?" He nodded, "Yes six versus six and whenever you like. I smiled, "Let's get this over with then." He nodded, then I followed him to a battlefield, the stand were filled. "Umm how many people are here watching?" He smirked before saying, "Including the audience from the broadcast that's national or no?" I was honestly surprised, he laughed before saying, "In the stands about 2000, on Tv probably about half the world, it's a big deal when you are challenging a Champion with a Legendary Team." I nodded before thinking (Should I only use one of my Pokemon so that they don't figure out how they battle?) **Cade no,** (Mew your argument is very convincing.) **Thank you, now you can't stop us from fighting, I really want to show off what I can do,** I sighed still thinking about it, **Cade I must agree I really like to battle, sense I let you capture me I haven't been able to fight anyone besides the other 5, and that can get boring fighting the same opponent over and over again.** (Even Arceus wants to fight, I don't know.) "Cade you ok you look out of it man." I sighed before nodding, "I'm fine Dan, just talking to my pokemon." He looked at me surprised, "Cade how are you talking to them, you haven't said a word and they aren't out yet." I giggled before saying, "Let's just leave it at Arceus is a pretty Pokemon." He stared at me surprised until the announcer said, "It's time for the show to begin." He still looked puzzled as he walked to his side of the battlefield. I smirked as the ref said, "This is a six on six battle between, the challenger Cade and the Champion Dan, The Champion can make substitutions in between each battle, the challenger can substitute at anytime, please throw out your first Pokemon." He smirked before saying, "Let's go Blastoise," I was honestly a bit surprised that he has a full evolution, guess he ain't the Champion for nothing, I then threw out Mew, (Mew change into a grass or electric type, then end it as quick as possible, I rather not be here long.) She nodded before changing into a Leafeon, (Interesting choice, good luck) "LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"


	6. Chapter 6: The Battle

The second he said that Mew disappeared, she then reappeared behind his Blastoise and let loose a energy ball, then disappeared and reappeared in front of him, the Blastoise stood still for a second then fell, everyone gasped while I chuckled, (You have fun Mew?) **Are you kidding, heck no they're super weak.** I laughed, everyone looked puzzled at me, I smirked then said, "Please continue ref." He looked surprised, he stuttered out, "B-blast-toise is u-unable-e to battle-e."

I laughed again, (You guys sure you want to battle him or should I just let Mew take care of it?) They all said pretty much the same thing, **Ehh let her have it.** (K you hear that Mew?) She turned back into Mew then flew over and hugged me, **Thanks Guys! :).** I laughed again, "Mew I understand that you're happy but your tail is tickling me." She started giggling as she let go then went back out onto the field, "What's your next Pokemon Dan?" He was still paralyzed in fear, the crowd was all still shocked at what just happened, I then heard the announcer say, "H-His Mew just took o-out the C-Champions P-prized Blastoise i-in one h-hit." Dan still shocked recalled his Blastoise. The rest of the fight went the same way, Mew changed into something that had a type advantage and knocked out his Pokemon with one hit, everyone kept getting more and more surprised and then terrified. "L-Lairon is u-unable to battle, the-e challenger C-Cade is the w-winner."

I smirked before walking up to Mew who just changed into her original form. (You did great Mew, i'm proud of you.) She smiled before hugging me again, "Haha Mew stop your tickling me again, **Can't help it i'm so happy :).** I smiled before saying, "I am too." I walked up to Dan and said, "So what happens now? Am I the Champion orrr?" He didn't respond, he just stood there, I couldn't tell if he was scared, confused, or sad. I just shrugged, (Arceus can you teleport us out of here?) Sure.

Then I was home, I walked back up the stairs into my room, opened the window and released my pokemon, "Sorry that was boring for you guys, for the rest of the day i'm going to lay back and relax, if you need anything just ask, otherwise you're free to do anything you like till I need you again." They all nodded and left, besides Mew, "Don't you want to go play with Keldeo?" She shook her head then said, "She wanted to be alone at the river, I just want to relax with you." I smiled then nodded, I went to my bed and laid down, she again laid on my chest and I fell asleep.

 **That's the end of the chapter, I just wanted to say if you're surprised at how strong the Pokemon is then you didn't listen to what I said earlier, Remember most of the Pokemon are still training, plus these are Legendaries that train themselves everyday, they will be pretty strong. Thanks for reading btw I appreciate it ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: He's Missing!

(Mew's POV)

I woke up slowly, then remembered what happened earlier then went back to sleeping, until I realized I wasn't on Cade's chest anymore, my eyes shot open and I realized I was under the bed. (Why am I here?) I poked my head out and looked around, it was all ruined, all Cade's stuff is ruined. (What the hell happened here, and where the fuck is Cade.) **Cade, Cade where the hell are you?!.** I listened for a minute and heard nothing, (Alright now i'm concerned.) **Arceus?** I waited a second then heard, ***Yawn* This better be important Mew I was in the middle of sleeping.** Wait Arceus sleeps, question for another time, **Something really really bad happened and I need you all here, please get the others and get to the house asap.** I heard him sigh, **Fine I will get the others can meet you there, this better not be a joke.**

About 5 minutes later everyone came back looking tired, besides Genesect, "Were you training again?" He nodded, I then heard Entei say, "Ok Arceus said to come to the house because its important, what happened that's more important than my beauty sleep?" I sighed before saying, "Is Cade disappearing important enough for you to get up." They all looked at me then laughed, "You're telling me, that Cade disappeared but he didn't take you, that's hilarious, Mew I'm going back to bed." Now i'm pissed, "I'M NOT FUCKING JOKING AROUND I CAN'T FIND HIM AND HIS ROOM IS ALL RUINED AND I WOKE UP UNDER THE BED AND I'M SCARED." They all looked at me, as soon as they saw me crying they realized I wasn't joking with them. "What do we do then, If he really did get kidnapped then we have no idea where to look." I thought for a moment, Arceus can't you just teleport him back here or find his location or something?" He nodded, "Of course, let me get him." After about a minute of us standing there I was confused, "What's the holdup man?" For the first time ever I saw Arceus confused, "I don't know, for some reason anytime I try and teleport him here or teleport to him it just doesn't happen." I sighed, "Great even Arceus the God Pokemon can't get him, this is great." Darkrai then stood up, "Did you look for any clues or anything in his room or in his house?" I shook my head, "No I was to scared, I called Arceus right away." "Then let's go look."

We went into the house and into his room, it was all still dirty, everything was broken and on the floor, "How were you under the bed when its cracked in half?" I honestly couldn't remember, "I don't know I was to terrified to pay attention, I guess I was on one side of the bed." We looked around till Keldeo said, "Guy's look under the bed it's a note." We all ran over, (by the way arceus shrunk himself down to fit in the building.) The note said, " **Guys I don't know how long I have till they get here so I'm writing this quick, Mew I put you under the bed so you wouldn't be seen, currently someone is in the house, no doubt looking for you guys, i'm going to wait here for them to capture me, I rather I be taken away then you guys, don't worry about me I will be fine. Your Pokeballs are in the lock box in the hole underneath the bed. If you like to be free just smash them. I don't know when I will be back, I love you all very very mu."** "T-the letter just c-cuts off." "They most of found him, the kids noble enough to risk himself to save us." I still crying said, "We need to get him back, I feel weird without him here." Everyone nodded, "What should we do then?" Arceus then said, "I say we leave and spread out to find him, and not trust any human, we don't know who's involved." We all nodded before going outside, we all went different directions, I changed into a Talonflame and flew off.

We Spent hours looking for him, and we were all losing hope until, **Guys I think I found where they are keeping him,** immediately we were all teleported to Darkrai, "There's a bunker underneath us and I heard someone who was leaving talking about some 'Special' kid that they just captured, I think they're talking about Cade." I smiled before saying, "Let's go get our Cade back." We all smiled and fist pumped in the air.

(Back to Cade's POV)

After hours of interrogation and torturing they left me alone saying, "We will come back tomorrow and question him again, if he doesn't talk we will just kill him." I smirked before I heard an explosion, then tons of shouting, (Please tell me that isn't who I think that is.) I was soon answered as a certain Pink Cat fly into my room, gasped then shouted, "I FOUND HIM!" (She probably gasped from all the scars and marks left from their torture.) I weakly said, "What are you guys doing here?" "We just came for a visit to see what how you are doing, WHAT YOU THINK WE CAME TO SAVE YOU." I smirked, (That's Mew alright,) "I'm fine, you guys shouldn't of came here, they want you, I am just a pawn in their game." "Cade were not just going to leave you behind, you are apart of our family, we need you, now can you walk or do I have to carry you." I tried to stand up, then fell back down, "I uh, I ca-" Then passed out.

I woke up to beeping and my mom silently crying, "W-whats wrong m-ma?" She looked surprised then happy, "Cade you're ok! :D" She then hugged me, which stung, "Ow mom you're hurting me, where am I and what is going on?" She sniffled then said, "You were kidnapped, they tortured you, you were on the brink of death, doctor says your lucky to be alive, you're Pokemon saved you. That reminds me, I almost forgot" I was confused as she walked over to a bag sitting in a chair, the pulled out 6 Pokeballs, I sighed, mentally preparing myself as she released all of my Pokemon. The second they saw me awake they all jumped to me, "Woah guys calm down." They all ignored me and kept hugging me, "Guys this is really touching but it really hurts." They all let go but sat right next to me staring at me, "Uhh what you guys staring at." They all just said, "We missed you." I sighed, "I missed you guys too, but what were you thinking, you broke into a criminal organization's base, do you know what would've happened if they captured you? They could've used you." They all shook their heads before Mew said, "We didn't care, we care about you too much, we would of done anything to save you, now what were you thinking just sacrificing yourself like that, you could of called the others, we could have protected you, why do you think I stayed with you overnight?" I again sighed before responding, "I didn't want them seeing you guys, this is why I didn't want anyone to find you guys, you are all going to be targeted by them, I rather I died knowing you guys were free, then living knowing I let you guys get captured." They all smiled before Mew said, "You know saying stuff like that makes me want to hug you." Arceus then said, "This is why I trusted you with my Pokeball." I smirked before saying, "So how long have I been out, what happened when while I was out, and when am I free to leave?" Arceus decided to be the one to respond, "You been out all day, it's currently about midnight of Sunday, the only thing that happened is tons of people came over to say their get well wishes, and Dan came over and dropped off the Champion stuff. and you can leave whenever you like, I was just waiting till you woke up so I could heal your wounds." I smiled before saying, "Thank you Arceus, I guess I will leave tonight so I can get rest for school tomorrow, wait Champion stuff?" Mew nodded before finishing up, "He dropped off the title card and the Champion medal key chain, and you're still going to school?" I nodded, "Yes I am still going to school, I need a education, and can I see the stuff?" My mom walked over and handed it to me, their was a card that has a picture of my when Mew was hugging me at the end of the battle, and it said, " **Champion: Cade Schumacher."** I smirked before laughing, "They took my picture when you were hugging me Mew, that's cool." She flew over to look, then laughed, "You look so silly." I giggled before looking at the little keychain, it said "Cade Schumacher, certified Champion of the Native American Region." I smirked before saying, "I feel so special, they didn't release this to the public yet right?" Mom frowned then nodded, "They released a press conference earlier today about you being the Champion now." I frowned then sighed, "Have you guys done your training yet?" They all frowned then shook their heads, "Hey don't worry it's no problem, tho I appreciate it if you went through your routine." They all nodded then left, except for Mew, she was giving me a worried look, "Mew what's wrong?" "I just, I just don't want to leave you, how do I know you won't get in more trouble while i'm away?" I smirked then said, "If someone comes to get me, I will let you know ok? I really want you to go do your daily training." She sighed before nodding, she then hugged me and left. Then my mom turned to me said, "They care deeply about you, you know that, they didn't leave your side until their was no more visitors, then I convinced them to go into the Pokeball to get rest." I smirked before saying, "Their my best friends, I am glad they saved me, tho I wish they didn't risk themselves to save me." She nodded then said, "I understand, tho I am glad they did."


	8. Chapter 8: Back to School

I decided to stay the night at the hospital, because I was to lazy to go home. The next morning my came and dropped off stuff for school then gave me a hug and kiss and left. I went into the bathroom to get dressed (I didn't even realized Arceus healed me) then came out to see all my pokemon standing there. "Uhhh hey guys, what's up?" They all smiled and Keldeo said, "It's good to see you up and mobile Cade, guess Arceus did a good job healing you." I smirked before responding, "He sure did, thanks by the way man, I feel great." **No problem Cade, I am just glad you are feeling better.** I smiled before shouting, "GROUP HUG!" they all surrounded me, it made me feel good knowing they care. Afterwards I recalled them all but Mew who wanted to stay out to look after me, I agreed and she changed to a Gardevoir. I decided to wear my hoodie so that people wouldn't be able to recognize me easily, then went to school.

Either no one cared or no one noticed but I got to school with no one paying attention, it was soon answered that no one noticed however when the second I got inside I was swarmed. Everyone wanted to see my pokemon or see if I really am the Champion now, I responded with, "I rather not have everyone touching my Pokemon, unless they like to come out, and yes I am officially the champion of this region now," I then showed them my keychain. They all kept trying to ask me questions, (Sigh this is giving me a headache, Arceus can you warp me to my history class?) **Sure thing.** And just like that I was gone, I sighed in relief then thanked Arceus for doing that, afterwards I set my backpack to the side and laid down, still have 10 minutes till class started anyways. Though a minute later I felt something bump me in the back I turned around to see Mew/Gardevoir sitting in the seat behind me, "Already pooped out?" I sighed before nodding, she then giggled and said, "Don't worry it won't be so bad, I bet you will get use to all the publicity soon anyways, by the way I will be watching from the shadows, if you need anything, either for something stupid or important, you know how to contact me ;)" I smiled before nodding then she disappeared again.

Class went by with people constantly asking me about either my pokemon or being Champion or even one girl asking me if I was seeing anyone, all I answered with, "No comment." My history teacher even asked me what it feels like to be so popular, to which I responded, "I hate it." After that I went to my Pokemon 101 class, again everyone even my teacher wouldn't leave me alone, I got so annoyed I just started talking to Mew in my mind. The rest of the day went pretty much the same, sadly, however last period, which is simply called Pokemon, was actually entertaining. In this class basically people just battle each other to see whos better, normally I just forfeit every fight after Mew fakes fainting as the Pidgey. Now I was put at the number 1 spot, Basically I called out Darkrai and Genesect and said, "Anyone who wants to fight me can go against my Darkrai or Genesect." They all agreed and ran off to fight, I watched them just mess with people, it made me laugh so much how frustrated they would get. At one point Darkrai just dodged a Weedle for like 10 minutes, and eventually won due to the Weedle losing energy and fainting. At the end they tried using everyone's Pokemon including the teachers against them, but they just were destroyed. I highfived Genesect and fistbumped Darkrai then returned them. Afterwards I teleported home so I wouldn't have to deal with the kids surrounding me. I then prepared lunch for myself and my Pokemon and went out back, released them all and let them eat, Mew by now changed back to normal and was eating with them. After they were done eating I cleaned the plates then had Arceus teleport us to the open field. Their I watched them battle each other for dominance, but in the end Arceus still came in on top, tho Mew gave him a run for his money. Throughout most of it I watched to see how they were improving, they all were doing amazing. It was then I realized I had my phone off this whole time, I quickly pulled it out and checked it, I had thousands of texts, I sighed before skimming through them, most were from people I never talk to, tho there was one from Ian, (One of my best friends from school,) it said, **Meet me at my house tonight at 7pm.** I checked my watch and saw it was 6:55. I sighed before calling in my Pokemon, "I need to meet up with a friend, would you guys like to stay in your pokeballs and come with me or just hang out till I get done? They all wanted to go with me, (Figures after the accident) I returned them all but Mew who went back into her Gardevoir form, "Seems you are enjoying that form." She smirked before nodding then we were teleported to in front of Ian's house, where Mew winked then disappeared.

I sighed before walking up to the front door and knocking. "HOLD ON ONE SECOND." I waited a minute then Ian opened the door, the second he saw me he smiled and hugged me, "It's been way to long man, how have you been." I chuckled then said, "Really busy, all this Champion nonsense, everyone is going nuts over it." He laughed before saying, "I mean it's kind of impressive, you basically have a team that no one can even touch, and you're only a sophomore. I shrugged before saying, ="I didn't do much, my Pokemon do all the training and fighting, Im just their friend :P" He nodded before asking, "Do you have them with you?" I nodded, "Can I battle one of them? I want to see how my pokemon match up, I shrugged then snapped my fingers, (Mew that means your suppose to appear behind me menacingly.) Then I heard someone say from behind me, "You rang?" I trying to act cool said, "Yeah you willing to battle my friend here quick?" She nodded and said, "Sure, but it will be over quick." I was laughing my ass off in my head, Ian looked like he was about to faint from fear, "Bro never do that again, she scared the piss out of me." I nodded then I couldn't hold the tough guy look and started laughing, he joined me and we went out to his backyard. Their he used his Charmeleon against Mew, who for some reason was still in her Gardevoir look, (Ehh whatever floats her boat.) The battle was over in about 5 seconds, unlike Genesect or Darkrai who likes to play with their opponent, she likes to end it quick. "Thanks for that man, I just wanted to see, you are insanely strong, how come you never showed me any of your real Pokemon. I chuckled before saying, "Because I didn't want any publicity like this, By the way Mew you can leave now." She nodded then disappeared, "Dude she's really creepy." I laughed before responding, "She likes to put fear in people, to me she's nice and cuddly." He laughed then we fistbumped, "Bro we seriously need to keep in touch, I hate not seeing you for extended periods of time." I nodded then said, "Yeah sorry, I been busy what with people finding out about my Pokemon, then the press conference, then fighting the Champion, to becoming Champion, then being kidnapped, it's been long and stressful." He nodded, "I understand man, that's why we need to hang out more, help you unwind." I nodded, "Of course, I will make sure to keep my phone on me." He nodded we shook hands then I teleported away.


	9. Chapter 9: Chore boy

After teleporting home I decided to go take a nap, it was 8pm after all. I went upstairs to my room then laid down, tho after about a minute of laying down, I heard a noise in my room. I felt really tense as I opened my eyes, then relaxed when I realized it was just Mew. "Tired?" I nodded, "It's been a long day." She nodded, "I understand, you can go back to bed, I'll wait around incase someone shows up." I nodded before closing my eyes.

I must of fell asleep because I woke up at 8am, I slowly got up and stretched. "Sleep well?" I nodded, "Thanks Mew tho you should go get some rest." She appeared in front of me, "Do I have to? I mean the others still aren't here." I nodded, "I will get Arceus to send Darkrai back, that way I will have someone around, that way you can get rest. Deal?" She nodded, "But I am waiting for Darkrai." I nodded then went downstairs, I heard my mom cooking food in the kitchen. (Hey Arceus, you there?) ***Yawn* Yes Cade?** (Can you send Darkrai back? Mew was watching over me all night and she needs rest, but she won't go to bed unless someone else is here watching over me.) **She's looking out for you, sure I will tell him to go back. Anything else?** (Nope, i'm good, you can tell the others to come back at 1pm for lunch.) **Sounds good, good luck Cade,** (Same to you man.) I then made my way into the kitchen, "Hey mom you need any help?" She shook her head, "I should be fine in here, but can you run to the store and get some milk Mr. Champion?" I blushed before nodding, "How long will you make fun of me for being Champion?" She shrugged before smirking, I rolled my eyes then went upstairs to my room. (I need a sweatshirt then wait for Darkrai,) "How did it go?" I jumped a bit, "Mew you scared me, It went fine, Darkrai is on his way and the rest will come at 1pm so that they can get lunch, tho mom wants me to go to the store to get milk so i'm waiting on Darkrai to get here." She nodded then laid back in bed, "You shouldn't sleep here." She stood up and stared at me, she looked hurt, "It's not that I don't want you to stay here, it's just that someone could come for you while you sleep." She nodded before thinking, "Maybe I can sleep in my Pokeball?" I shrugged before saying, "If you like, tho you probably be more comfortable sleeping outside, uh wherever you go." She giggled before flying over to me, "Aw, I will have to show you sometime, and as comfortable as that is I rather stay with you, even if I have to be in a Pokeball." I smiled before nodding, then I went over to my desk and grabbed her Pokeball, "Good night Mew I will wake you up if I need you or it's lunch time." She smiled and nodded, then I returned her and put on my sweatshirt, then I went into my closet. I have a bunch of random clothes from different costumes and outfits, (Maybe I can find a mask to wear. I rummaged through till I found a fake mask, (This will work.) I put the mask on, it basically was a pure black mask that covered my whole face but my eyes. "What's up Cade?" I jumped before turning around, only to see Darkrai, "Damn Dark don't scare me like that." He smirked before shrugging, "So what's up, Arceus said you needed me." I grabbed my wallet, keys, and phone while responding, "Mew was watching over me all night and I told her to get rest, she told me she wanted someone else with me, and I decided that you be the best one for the job, since you can go into the shadows and all that, then we can talk in our minds." He nodded before smirking, "Basically I am your babysitter for the day." I laughed before nodding, "You ready?" He nodded then disappeared, **I will just sit as your shadow, if I see any suspicious I will help, otherwise we can just talk.** I smiled before nodding then went downstairs, "Ok mom I am going for your milk." I waited a second then heard mom say, "OK HONEY I LOVE YOU, GOOD LUCK." "Love you too mom."

I then went outside and started walking, **How far is the place were going for this milk?** (About one mile ish,) I heard him giggle before responding, **Sucks for you, since you have to walk it all.** I shrugged before laughing, "Yeah, but you guys go through worse, so I can power through, **Cade were Legendary Pokemon, we can pretty much do whatever we like, you are just a human.** I nodded before shrugging, (Doesn't mean I can push myself.) **Eh just don't push yourself to muc- who is that?)** I looked up and saw some guy who looked like he was walking up to me, (Don't worry It's probably just some random guy.) I kept walking and as soon as we were shoulder to shoulder he grabbed my arms while saying, "Don't move don't squeal and you won't be hurt." Before I could react the guy was thrown backwards, he slowly stood up, "What the Hell was that?!" I smirked before saying, "Just a good friend of mine, his name is Darkrai." He went wide eyed before Darkrai appeared in front of him, then they both disappeared, I waited about a minute then Darkrai came back as my shadow. I started walking again, (What happened?) He laughed before saying, **He works for Team Neutron, they were trying to jump you again, but they were waiting till you left the house to attack, they figured that if they could stop you from grabbing your Pokeballs that you wouldn't be able to put up a fight.** I laughed before asking, (What did you do with him?) He laughed harder, **Remember what I did to Mew when she stole my food?** I got goosebumps at that point, (You didn't) he started laughing harder before responding, **Maybe ;).** (Now I feel sorry for him,) let me explain quick, basically when I first got Darkrai he was really quiet. To try and get him to talk or respond Mew took his food and ate it, after she did that Darkrai got pissed and teleported her, there's this place where there is NOTHING at all for thousands of miles, and he kept her there till she went insane, to us it was about 5 minutes but to her it was months, she said she never cross paths with him again. **He got what he deserved, he was trying to hurt you, and I took care of it.** I nodded, not knowing what to say I walked in silence the rest of the way, I got the milk paid for it and left, tho the guy at the counter thought at first I was robbing the place with my mask. After I explained to him who I was he asked for a picture then let me go. On my way back a kid about 11-13 years old walked up to me and asked, "Hey mister can we have a battle?" I sighed, (If I use Darkrai he will obviously hurt his Pokemon, plus then he will swarm me with questions and all that nonsense.) **Cade I will take it easy on his Pokemon if you want me to fight.)** I sighed, "Sure kid let's go over here." We both walked over to this little area where there was noone around, the kid filled with excitement threw out his Pokemon. (A Lucario, interesting, I haven't seen one of those yet, I need to be careful Fighting type is strong against Dark type.) **Don't worry Cade, he won't even hit me.** "Let's go Darkrai," the kid either didn't care or was just trying to not annoy me but he didn't even comment on Dark. I realized there was no referee so I just shouted, "Ready when you are." He smiled before getting a serious look and shouting, "Lucario use Close Combat." (Wow he must of trained it well to have learned Close Combat,) "Darkrai dodge and use Shadow Ball," Darkrai (nearly) dodged and when his Shadow Ball hit it looked like it barely affected the Lucario. (This kid is good, Darkrai I want you to try.) **Gotcha,** "Lucario use Aura Sphere," As Lucario charged his Aura Sphere I told Darkrai, (Dark dodge then get behind him, then use another Shadow ball,) Darkrai did just as I said, this time surprising both the kid and his Lucario, the battle went on with Darkrai dodging and using shadow ball. "Sigh, I give up you win." I am surprised, his Lucario looked like it was just getting started, "Why are you giving up?" He shrugged, "I have to be home in 10 and I live about 15 minutes away, plus I can't land a blow, your Pokemon, what did you call it, Darkrai? Is very elusive." I smirked, that's a Legendary Pokemon for you." He nodded, "I heard they are strong, I saw the one kid, the new Champion who had a pretty strong Mew," first I was surprised at how he shrugged off me being a Champion, the curious about this kid, "What If I told you that was me?" He smirked, "Let's walk and talk, by the way, that's cool, congratulations on becoming Champion, can I see your Mew?" I sighed, then shook my head, "She is napping at the moment, maybe another time tho." He nodded, "You seem cool, I love to talk to you again," I nodded, "Yeah you're one of the first people who didn't care about me being Champion and my Pokemon, do you have a cell phone?" He nodded, "Here's my number, text me anytime you want to do something," He nodded then I waved goodbye, "See you later, hopefully we can finish the battle sometime," He nodded then waved. Dark went back to being my shadow before talking, **That kid seemed alright, I love to battle his Lucario again,** I nodded, (He was strong, I just wonder where he got such a strong Pokemon from, he must of trained it well, and I wonder how many Pokemon he has like that.) The rest of the way we walked in silence, we made it back around 10:30, I gave mom the milk then went upstairs, "What took you so long?" I sighed, "Team Neutron tried to grab me again, Dark took care of them, then I ran into a interesting kid, sorry." "It's no problem honey, by the way don't worry about making your Pokemon food I got it." "Thanks mom," I then went up to my room and laid down, (I wonder when mom had the time to fix this.) I shrugged it off and released Mew, "What? I was having a good dream." I laughed before telling her, "I made it home, I figured you like to sleep outside of your Pokeball." She nodded, "Thank you, did Darkrai leave already? Slacker," Before I could respond we both heard a voice say, "Says the one who let Cade get captured once," She jumped then turned around to see a smirking Darkrai, I started laughing as she hid under the blanket, "I'M SORRY DON'T DO THAT THING AGAIN," Me and Darkrai started laughing, "He did that already to someone else," She shrieked before flying out the window, "I WILL BE BACK LATER." Me and Darkrai were laughing our asses off, then I heard my phone ringing, sigh (Who could this be,) I was surprised at who it was, "What's up Paige?" "HEY, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" I sighed, "Sure, how about I meet you at Subway at 1:30?" I heard her shriek before saying(more like shouting,) "TOTALLY I WILL BE THERE," I laughed before hanging up the phone, "Guess someone has a date," I blushed before responding, "Shut up Dark or I will keep you in your Pokeball the whole time," He sighed then nodded and disappeared, I set a timer on my clock for 12:50, then laid back. (I'm so glad I am on break from School, I love the Holidays.)


	10. Chapter 10: Paige

I woke up to my alarm going off, I sighed before getting up, I then started to hear laughing I looked over to Darkrai and asked, "What's so funny?" Still laughing he responded, "You are still wearing your mask." I chuckled before responding, "I'm going to take it off when I go to bed, I like not being noticed," He nodded then disappeared. I shrugged it off and went downstairs, "Mom is the food ready?" "Yes it's on the table," I smiled before responding, "Thanks Mom you're the best," I heard her laugh then say, "Says the Champion." I laughed as I grabbed the plates, "Dark want to help?" **Fine.** Me and Dark each carried the plates of food outside, we waited about 2 minutes then the others showed up, besides Mew. "Where's Mew?" They all looked confused, "We thought she was with you." I nodded now understanding, (Mew you there?) I waited about 30 seconds then heard, **Yeah, what's up?** I smiled, at least she's ok, (Where are you, your food is ready.) **I will be there in about 5 minutes,** (Ok good luck, see you soon.) "She will be here in 5," They all nodded then started eating, "Entei tonight can I get a ride?" He just nodded, "Thank you, just so you guys know, I am going to hang out with a friend at 1:30, so you guys can come if you like, or just go do your own thing." Everyone but Keldeo wanted to go, Keldeo said she was going to go do something at the river. Everyone finished their food as Mew got their, "Hey guys." Arceus was the first to step up, "Mew where did you go?" As she was eating she responded with, "I was relaxing, after Darkrai scared the shit out of me." Me and Darkrai started laughing as the others were confused. "NOT FUNNY," As I was laughing I told Mew, "I am going to go hang out with a friend in about a half hour," "A date more like," "Shut your mouth Dark, anyways I am going to hang out with a friend, you can come if you like." She nodded, "I like to, but stay out of my Pokeball," I nodded, "Darkrai you want to stay out too?" He just nodded, after everyone got done eating Keldeo left and I returned Arceus and Genesect, Mew changed into her Gardevoir form, then Darkrai became my shadow.

"Hop on," I jumped onto Entei back, "Thanks for doing this by the way." He just nodded, "Where are we going?" I responded with, "Subway," he nodded then rode off. "I love riding on your back Entei," "I am glad you are enjoying it." After we got there, I jumped off his back, "Thank you Entei, I will call you out when I am done for a ride home." He nodded then I returned him, "Someone likes to make an entrance," I jumped, I turned around to see Paige looking worried, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you," I sighed before responding, "It is ok, you saw me get here?" She nodded, "Do you have all your Pokemon on you?" I shook my head, "Keldeo is home, everyone else is here." She nodded, "Want to get something to eat now?" I nodded, we walked in "By the way why are you wearing that mask?" I sighed, "Being Champion everyone wants to talk to me, I like peace :P" She nodded, "Hello what can I- Sir why are you wearing a mask?" I sighed, "I like to not have everyone running up to talk to me." He looked confused, I sighed again before showing him my card, the second he saw it he went wide eyed, then nodded, "I gotcha, so what would you and your friend like?" I shrugged, "What would you like Paige?" She looked at the menu then said, "Just a salad, thank you." And you sir? I shrugged, "A Personal Pizza I guess." He nodded, "Pepperoni?" I nodded, he went to work making the food, "So how's life being a you know what?" I shrugged, "Stressful and boring, besides that it's ok." She nodded, "Do you have any paperwork or stuff like that to fill out?" I shook my head, "All I have to do is battle any challengers at the first of the month each month, besides that I am free to do as will." She smiled, "That reminds me, can I see your Pokemon ever?" I nodded, "I guess, not now obviously but maybe later today I can show you." She smiled again, "Thank you, looks like our food is ready." I nodded then walked up to the counter, "How much for this?" He shrugged, "Just take it, not every day you get to see the Champion," I shrugged, "Thanks." He nodded, I then brought the food back to our table, "Did I miss anything?" She shook her head then grabbed her salad. "Paige?" I turned around and there was a girl there, (Taylor,) She is one of Paige's best friends, they always talk, there always around each other. "Hey Taylor :)" Taylor walked over hugged Paige then sat next to her, "You didn't tell me you were on a date, who's this?" I then heard Dark snicker, **Told you.** (Shut up) "It's not a date, and it's not important who I am," She glared at me for a second before saying, "I just want to know how my friend is hanging out with, can you please tell me or do I have to ask her?" I shrugged, "I ain't saying, if she tells you that's her call." I snickered at her reaction, she turned to Paige, "Please just tell me who this asshole is, that way I know if I should kick his ass or not." I started laughing, "Good luck with that," Paige chuckled before responding, "You can try, but I am pretty sure his Pokemon won't be happy." She looked super confused as she asked, "Paige, you honestly think he can beat me in a battle?" She nodded, then smirked, I still smiling said, "I probably could beat all six of your Pokemon with one of mine." Now she looked pissed, "Alright mister big shot, put your money where your mouth is, I bet you 100 dollars that I can beat all six of your Pokemon." Me and Paige laughed before I nodded, "Sure but when I win, you have to leave, and you won't be able to ever know who I was, deal?" She nodded, then we all got up, me grabbing my pizza, "I will eat this while I battle." Taylor was glaring at me at this, I then heard her mumble, "Cocky bastard." As we were walking outside I told Mew, (Hey you're battling, stay as Gardevoir, I don't want her seeing I have any legendaries, I don't want to give her any clues to who I actually am, by the way do that appear when I snap my fingers thing, it makes me feel strong.) **Gotcha,** I smirked before we got to this open alley way.

I heard her say, "Throw out your first Pokemon," I nodded, then snapped my fingers and Mew/Gardevoir appeared. "Come on man I wanted a tough looking trainer," I laughed before saying, "Sorry Gardevoir but she won't leave me alone, and you know how much you hate people bothering me." She nodded, I then heard Taylor ask, "Are we having a play date or battling, let's go Sableye." I smiled, "Hey Paige even though this battle won't last long enough for a referee to be involved, would you do it anyways?" She nodded, "Are both of you ready?" I nodded and Taylor nodded, "Then begin," as she said that Mew/Gardevoir disappeared, I started eating my pizza as she started taking out all her Pokemon. After each one she seemed to get more and more scared, by the end she was terrified, "No one has ever been able to defeat me, let alone do it with one Pokemon." I smiled, "Well that was, for a lack of words boring, but me and Paige were busy and me and you had a deal, so see yah ;)" She now looked like she was about to kill me, she started walking up to me, however before she got close Mew/Gardevoir Appeared next to me and gave her a death glare. Taylor looked at her, cringed and said, "Fine," then walked away. I smirked before looking over to Mew, "Good job girl, remind me to pick up a snack for you later, you can go now." She smiled before nodding and disappeared, then Paige walked over to me, "First which Pokemon was that, if I remember correctly you had 6 Legendaries, second I knew you were the Champion, which means you're strong, but I didn't know you were that strong, as she said no one has ever defeated her before, she has a pretty strong team. I smiled and shrugged, "That was Mew, I just didn't want her knowing I had a Legendary, because then that give her a nudge towards figuring out who I am, and I did pretty much the same thing with the old Champion, she wasn't that strong, I mean I didn't have to call out any moves, I was just eating while Mew took care of it." She nodded, "I ain't going to lie, it looked pretty cool when Mew just appeared in the middle of the battle, she seems to really care." I nodded, "They all do, I probably would of used Entei if I wasn't keeping my identity a secret, now from what I remember we both finished our food, so what would you like to do now?" She shrugged then yawned, "Well we can go walk around the park, then you can show me your Pokemon." I nodded, "Sure let's go."

We got to the park, we walked around for like a half hour, no one really was around, I checked my phone, it was about 3, I also had two texts, one from Ian, the other from a random number, I decided to look at the random number later and see what Ian wanted, **Hey bro, I need your help whenever you can, it's kinda important so sooner then later I hope, text me when you can.** I responded, **Hey I am currently hanging out with Paige, afterwards I got a chore to do, then I can head over, say around 630 ish?** I then closed my phone and looked over to Paige, "Sorry Ian texted me," she shrugged, "It's no problem, don't worry." I nodded, "So you wanted to see my Pokemon?" She nodded, I then said, "You know tho after I let them out people will swarm me, trying to challenge me, talk to me, or see my Pokemon." She nodded, "As long as you're ok with it, then I am." I nodded, "Fine by me," (You guys ready?) **Yep,** I then released my Pokemon, and Mew appeared, staying as a Gardevoir. (Dark you want to come out too?) **If I don't have to I rather not.** (OK, no problem.) **Thank you,** Paige was looking between each one, she looked awestruck, "You can talk to them or pet them," She just stood still looking surprised, "Cade her brain is pretty much fried," I nodded, then felt someone tap me on the shoulder, I turned around to see a random stranger, "Umm, hi are you Cade, you know the Champion?" I sighed before nodding, her face lit up and she hugged me, "I've always wanted to meet you, i'm so jealous of your Pokemon and how strong they are, these are them?" I again sighed before nodding, (Hey Mew you should come stand next to me, make sure People stay back a little,) **OK no problem.** Mew/Gardevoir walked over and stood next to me, looking at the person who was still spewing out nonsense with a glare, she looked at her gulped then let go. "They are kinda scary," I nodded, "I get that a lot."

For the next hour People surrounded me, asking for a picture, a battle, if they can pet my Pokemon, pretty much anything and everything. I just laid back on the grass, I answered any questions I got, I took pictures, some asked for signatures which I declined, my handwriting is bad so I don't like to, and any battles I declined saying, "I am to tired to battle," everyone loved getting up close to my Pokemon, the only one that didn't want the pampering was Mew who laid down next to me. When asked why I have a Gardevoir with me I told them that that's a secret, some people wanted to see Keldeo to which I told them that she is busy doing other things. When it got to about 5:30 I sighed, then stood up saying, "Ok I have other things to do I am sorry." They all awwed then nodded, after they all left and I returned everyone, besides Mew/Gardevoir who disappeared again, I then looked for Paige, however I couldn't find her. I then checked my phone and saw I got two texts, one from Ian and one from Paige, I checked Paige's first, **Sorry I left, I had to go home my mom wanted me, I was going to tell you but you were busy with everyone else so I just left, I had a lot of fun I hope we can do that again :)** I sighed before responding, **No problem, I had fun to, we will totally do that again.** I then checked Ian's text, **Thanks man, I really appreciate it, meet me at my house as 6:30, also with Paige, sounds like someone's having a fun date ;) See you soon man.** I sighed, (Why does everyone say that,) then responded with a **Sounds good see you soon, and IT WASN'T A DATE!** I then started walking out of the park.

I got to the store and went inside, I picked up some Pokemon treats and went to pay for it, as I was walking to the cash register I saw a really funny cookie monster hat, I grabbed it then walked to the register. I paid for it all, showing my card again when questioned about my mask. After getting back outside I took the sticker off the hat and put it on, (Basically it was just a flat bill hat with the cookie monsters eyes.) (Hey Mew come here for a second,) She then appeared in front of me, **What's up?** I then gave her the treat, "Told you I get you a treat ;)" She smiled before hugging me, "Thanks Cade!" I started laughing, "You always hug me when you are happy, I hope you like it." She nodded before eating it then smiling, she waved then disappeared again. I smiled before walking to Ian's house, **You know I could teleport you to his house right?** I nodded, then realized he couldn't see me and said, (Yeah but I wanted to walk because if I teleport I will be there early.) **I understand.** I got to Ian's but before I heard someone say, **Wait.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Betrayal

I stopped, (What Arceus?) **Cade I sense about 6 different people in that building, I can't read any of their minds either, I think something bad is going to happen.** I sighed, (It's Ian you think he betray me?) **Maybe, maybe not, I am just looking out for you Cade.** I frowned then thought, (It is possible, tho I highly doubt it, I have no idea what to do.) I then heard Mew say, **Cade if there's even a chance you can get hurt I don't want you risking it, we should just go home.** I frowned, (But he is my best friend, I want to go see him.) Mew then appeared in front of me, in her original form, (Mew you're not in a disguise,) **Because this is a serious matter, Cade I don't care who it is you want to go talk to, if you are in possible danger I am stopping it, even if I have to change into a Charizard and grab you and fly away.** I sighed before frowning, (What if Ian is in danger, what if Team Neutron got him and is waiting for me, yes I'd be in danger but we have to save Ian.) She frowned, **He is not of my concern, you are.** I frowned, then whispered "Sorry," before she could respond or react I returned her. **Cade what are you doing?!** I sighed, before releasing Genesect, then asking, "Are you and Darkrai on my side?" Darkrai appeared and they both nodded, I then heard Mew, **DARKRAI, GENESECT YOU HAVE TO STOP HIM!** I then heard Genesect say, **Sorry Mew but he is my trainer, I will listen to him no matter if I agree or disagree with what he is saying. ARCEUS STOP HIM!** I heard a sigh before hearing Arceus say, **As much as I hate saying it, Genesect is right, I cant stop him,** I heard Mew squeal and start yelling at me again to stop, (Arceus can you stop our communication with Mew please.) **Sure,** then I couldn't hear Mew anymore, "Alright guys lets go and figure out what's going on, Darkrai I want you to go back to being my shadow again, Genesect I want you to sit tight, If we are attacked Arceus you tell Genesect to go in, got it?" I heard them agree with me, I then walked up to the door and knocked, I heard a "COME IN." I opened the door then walked in and shut it. "Ian?" I heard Ian say, "IN MY ROOM, GET OVER HERE." I sighed before walking to his room, then walked inside, it was completely dark, "Ian you in here?" Before I could react, I felt someone grab my shoulder, I jumped before turning around to see Ian, "Woah bro calm down, you seem terrified." I slowly nodded before catching my breath, "You scared the shit out of me, so real quick are we home alone?" He shook his head then looked away, "Ian? What's going on?" He looked at me, grinned, then snapped his fingers, before I could react I was knocked out.

I woke up strapped into a chair, (Again twice in like a week, is anyone there?) I waited a minute then heard, **Cade?! Where are you?** I sighed, at least Arceus is ok, (I have no idea, some room, what's going on?) **Cade, they got you, Genesect and Darkrai held them off but when they came back for you you were gone, I was trapped in the Pokeball, they took me to someplace, I can't get out, I need you to save us.** I sighed, (Yeah, wait a minute wheres Mew and Entei?) **I have no idea, they put them in a different room, I can't sense anything, I am trapped, you are the only one who can save us.** I sighed, (Ok I will try, if I fail I am sorry,) I then looked around, it looked like I was in a empty room. I sighed before thinking, (What can I do to get out of this.) Before I could think of a solution someone walked in, I didn't believe my eyes. "Dan?" He laughed before responding, "Yep, didn't expect to see me did you cupcake? I thought you be more difficult to get, tho using that mask and voice changer really worked, I thought you see right through it." I was surprised, (He looked just like Ian, and sounded just like him.) "Where is Ian?" He chuckled, "He is fine, he didn't even know that we used his home." All of a sudden we heard an explosion, I chuckled, "This happened last time I was captured, I wonder if this is for me again? You should go find out ;)" He sighed before walking out, I then laid back, relaxing, about 10 minutes later, (That's what it felt like) someone barged it I opened an eye to see who it was, it was the kid, with Keldeo, (What the hell is going on.) I sat up asking, "Mind explaining what you're doing here, with Keldeo no less." He smirked before shrugging, "Thought I drop bye, see if you liked to be rescued or not." I nodded, "You know as much as I like sitting here in this chair waiting to be questioned, being rescued sounds a little bit better. We both started laughing as he walked over, Keldeo had a upset face, "First of this is no time for joking around, Second, Cade I leave you alone for one day and you go and get yourself captured, can I never leave your side again?" I laughed harder, "Maybe you will, and it is no big deal, you need to relax a bit. We need to find Arceus, Mew, Entei, Genesect, and Darkrai, care to help kid? By the way I haven't got your name, and where is your Lucario?" He got my out of the chair before replying, "It's why i'm here, and it's Josh, Luc is currently beating that Dan guy's Pokemon." I smiled before nodding, "Let's go." As we walked out I realized something, "Josh how did you meet up with Keldeo?" He smiled, "Well after seeing you get captured, before you ask yes I was following you, I was bored I saw you walking around and wanted to see what you do normally, I left to go get my other Pokemon, just incase I needed them though this place is super boring, and on my way I saw Keldeo by the river, again before you ask, I live close to the river, I went over and told he what was going on and she followed." I nodded, "We will talk about your stalking later, let's get my Pokemon. He nodded, "Keldeo you are with me, Josh look for any of them, if you find one tell them you're with me and they will follow you, we will meet at the exit in 10 minutes, then we leave. Got it?" They both nodded and me and Josh went in different directions.

I entered a hallway full of doors, I sighed before walking into the first one to find a lone Pokeball on the table, I smirked, "That was easy." I walked over, only to realize it was protected by a glass case. "Keldeo can you break this open?" She nodded before walking over and breaking it open, I walked over rubbed her head and said, "Good job :)" Then grabbed the Pokemon and released the Pokemon. It was Genesect, as soon as he saw me he hugged me, "Thank God, I thought they would kill you man." I smiled before hugging back, "Don't worry man, it will take a lot more to kill me off." He nodded then released me, "We need to find the others, someone else rescued me, we are meeting up with him in about 8 minutes, so we have to hurry." Genesect nodded before saying, "Lead the way." We went into the next room to find the same thing, a Pokeball surrounded by glass, Keldeo broke it and I grab and released the Pokemon, it was Mew. The second she saw me she went wide eyed before hugging me, "Mew I know you're happy to see me, but you're hugging me so tight that it is hard to breathe." She let go then slapped me, "Good, you deserve it, never EVER do that again, or next time I will do something worse then Darkrais punishments. I was freaking worried, Cade, I THOUGHT THEY KILL YOU, then I only have myself to blame." She started crying and I didn't know what to say, I just hugged her, she went wide eyed again, "Cade you never hug me." I sighed, "I know, but this is a time where you needed one, look you can yell at me more later, first we have to save the others, were meeting with Josh in like 5 minutes." She nodded then said, "We will finish this discussion later." I nodded before we left, we went into each room, got teach of my Friends, and released them, each one was first happy to see me, then expressed how worried they were. We ran back to where I was being held then went the other way. "We need to find Josh, then we can leave." We rounded a few corners, faced a few guards, and eventually found Josh's Lucario, he was standing next to a tied up Dan. I smiled before saying, "Hey Genesect can you grab Dan, Lucario you can either come with me, were going to Josh, or you can sit here and wait." Genesect nodded and walked over and grabbed Dan, Lucario nodded and walked over to me. "He should be out cold for about a hour, I can lead you to Josh. (He probably can sense his aura.) I nodded, "Let's go," We followed Lucario for a good jog, until we found Josh leaning against a wall, next to a door. When he saw us he smirked before saying, "Look who decided to take a long time to get to an exit that he never saw before." I laughed before nodding, "I got my Pokemon and found your Lucario, He defeated Dan, and knocked him out, I am going to bring him to the authorities." He nodded then stood up, "Let's go." I nodded and followed him, when we got outside I returned Arceus, Keldeo, and Genesect, Darkrai went back to being my shadow, Mew turned into a Gardevoir gave me a serious look then disappeared, I put Dan on Entei and told him to bring Dan to the police, he nodded and left. I then turned back to Josh telling him, "Thanks for saving me and my Pokemon, I really appreciate it." He nodded, "It was no big deal, just trying to be a good friend ;)" I laughed before nodding, "As much as I want to stay and talk, I have to get home, we will talk later ok?" He nodded, "I texted you, so you should have my number," I sighed before nodding, (He was the unknown number.) "Sounds good man, see you later." He nodded and Arceus teleported me home.

First thing I saw was Entei sitting and waiting I walked over and released all my Pokemon saying, "Good job today guys, your free to do whatever you like for the rest of the night. They all nodded and left, besides Mew who gave me a 'Are you kidding me?' face, I sighed before nodding and we went inside. "Mom I'm home," She was sitting on the couch watching TV, "Hi honey, how was your day?" I sighed, "Tiring, I'm going to go lay down," she nodded and I went upstairs to my bed. I took off my mask, hat, and hoodie then laid down. (Wonder if I can get away with just going to bed.) "Night Mew." I looked to see her reaction, she gave me a face that said, 'I hope your joking' I sighed before propping myself up. "Yes Mew?" She frowned before turning back into her original form, "Cade why?" "Why What?" "Why did you put me in the Pokeball, and pretty much ignore me, I was hurt." I frowned, "Because I had to make sure Ian was ok, and you were too worried about me to even think about someone else." "BECAUSE YOU ARE THAT SOMEONE ELSE, YOU'RE THE ONE I AM SUPPOSE TO KEEP SAFE, AND YOU RETURNING ME DIDN'T HELP I WAS FUCKING WORRIED CADE." She then broke down and started crying, I didn't know what to say so I hugged her, "Shh shh it's ok, just let it out." She kept sobbing for a long time, I honestly thought it was about an hour before she said anything, "Cade I care way too much about you to let you do that anymore, please next time don't do that." I nodded, "Whatever you like Mew, are you ok now?" She nodded, while still sniffling asked, "I know we are just Pokemon but we have feelings too, you really scared us Cade, you need to look out for yourself, you need to try to be more careful, Ok?" I nodded, "I will try, how about this, tomorrow we can do whatever you like, sound good?" She looked at me with a huge smile and hugged me, "That sounds amazing." I smiled before hugging back, after about a minute I let go and laid down, "Good night Mew," "Good night Cade, sleep well."


	12. Chapter 12: A Day With Mew

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I woke up slowly to Mew staring at me, "How long have you been just watching me," She smirked before shrugging. I sighed before smiling and nodding, "Please tell me you got some sleep." She nodded, and smiled, I nodded again and slowly got up, she got off my chest as I did. I then walked over to my closet and grabbed some clothes, my hat, and my mask. "I am going to go take a shower, you should go and tell my Mom that we will be out all day, I will tell Arceus we will be out all day, then we will meet in the kitchen where I will make us breakfast before we head out, sound good?" She nodded, I opened the door, she flew downstairs while I went into the bathroom, (Arceus you there?) /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"*Yawn* yeah, what do you need Cade? /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"(Mew wants to hang out with me all day, so you and the others don't need to come to the house at all, so can you let the others know?) /spanspan style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sure, you guys have fun./spanspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;" (Thanks Arceus,)/span span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I then took my shower, then went downstairs and into the Kitchen where I saw Mew just floating there. She smiled at me and I nodded, then went over and made us both breakfast. Afterwards I asked, "So what do you want to do now?" She smiled before saying, "Remember how you wanted to see where I got when you let me do what I want? We could go there." I nodded, "Sure sounds good to me." She nodded, "Ok let's go." We walked outside and she turned into a Talonflame, "Get on." I nodded and got on her back, she started flying, the whole time we talked about random stuff. Eventually she said, "Were here," I looked up and saw, we were at a huge tree, surrounded by a forest. She flew up to the tree, and there was a hole in it, barely visible, the only way you would see it is if you looked at the tree right. "This is where you always go?" She nodded, "Just wait, you will understand soon." I shrugged before laying back. Eventually we came up into this room like area, "This is like a house." She nodded, "It's a nice place to relax, I like it." I nodded, "It's nice and cozy." She let me down then changed back into her original form. "So what would you like to do?" I shrugged, "We could just relax, or we can play, whatever you like." I shrugged again, "Relaxing sounds nice." She nodded then motioned for me to follow her, we walked through the building, tree, through hallways, then she turned into one room, I followed her. The room looked like a child's bedroom. "Is this your room?" She nodded, "I didn't take you to have these kinds of decorations," She shrugged, "I like it, makes me smile every time I come in." I nodded then laid down, she laid down next to me, "This is so comfortable, I see why you like it," She smiled, then blushed while saying, "I like sleeping on your chest more though." I shrugged then smirked, "I'm glad that it is comfortable, you can sleep there whenever you like." She smiled before hugging me, "Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me." I smiled before nodding, I then closed my eyes./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14.666666666666666px; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I woke up to Mew fast asleep while holding me, (She must of fell asleep hugging me.) I just layed back and relaxed for about a half hour, I then saw her slowly woke up, when she saw how she was still holding me she jumped, she saw me awake, I smirked before saying, "What's wrong?" She looked scared, "Cade I fell asleep cuddling to you and you act like it was nothing." I nodded, "Because it's no big deal, not like it matters to me." She seemed to calm down a bit and asked, "How long were you awake for," "Ehh about a half hour ish." She nodded, "Thank you for letting me sleep, :)" I nodded, "So what would you like to do now?" She shrugged then turned back into Gardevoir, "We could go beat some trainers if you like." I shrugged, "You do all the fighting, I just sit there and look pretty." She smiled, "Yeah yo- Uh so you want to?" I shrugged, "If you want to, though it isn't something we do together, you do all the fighting, as I said." She nodded understanding, "You're right, hmm we could go get something to eat, we could play with one of my toys, or we could go for a fly." I shrugged, "Why not do all three?" She smiled then nodded, I followed her again to a room that seemed to be her kitchen, we made food, after we went into a different room that had a bunch of random toys and kids stuff. We threw a football around for a bit, then played a board game, we then started playing with nerf guns, all of which we were having loads of fun. After we went to the hole and she changed back into a Talonflame and let me get on. We flew around for about a half hour, then she flew us back to my house. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span id="docs-internal-guid-3c3b8922-cd11-5889-8d01-cb5cd8b05270"span style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"After we got there she changed back into a Gardevoir, then we started walking around, (So you said you wanted to go and challenge some trainers?) She nodded, /spanspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; font-weight: bold; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"Just a few, to let off some steam. /spanspan style="font-size: 14.6667px; font-family: Arial; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap; background-color: transparent;"I nodded and we walked for a bit, until we got to the open gym. We walked inside, I signed in, (with some praise from the receptionist.) We then went into the open battle area, (Basically it is just a place where you can go to either train your Pokemon, battle other Pokemon, or just relax and talk about Pokemon.) We walked in and sat down, there was a battle going on between a Haunter and a Venipede, we watched for about 5 minutes, the Venipede came out winning. After the trainers shook hands and went back into the stands. We then heard a voice over the speakers say, "Who would like to battle next?" I raised my hand, so did a few others. He picked me and some random person, "Lucky us huh?" Mew/Gardevoir nodded, we walked out onto the battlefield, the other trainer and I shook hands, and went to our separate sides. He then threw out a Croconaw. (Ready Mew?) She just nodded, "BEGIN" The second he said that Mew/Gardevoir did her usual disappear and reappear behind the Pokemon, then knocked out the Pokemon. I heard the crowd gasped, I smirked before walking up to Mew and hugging her while whispering, "Good job Mew." She smiled before hugging me back, then I walked over to the trainer and shook his hand, "Good try man." He just nodded, we walked back to the stands, we watched a few people fight before we got bored and decided to leave. On our way out we were stopped by a guy in a suit walked up to us. "Sir can we talk for a minute?" I sighed before stopping, "Sure, but please make it quick, I don't like to be pushy but I am hungry." He nodded, "I saw your battle, you are really strong." I nodded, "I was wondering if you were entering the tournament this weekend." That caught my attention, "What tournament?" He smiled, "Were having a tournament this weekend, a open tournament where the winner gets the grand prize, 10,000 dollars, and a free membership to our gym. I smiled, (I could use the money.) "Sure I will be their, tho idk where I would sign up." He smiled, "Here just fill this paper out and I will put it in." He handed me a pen and paper, the paper asked for my name, age, place of birth, and the Pokemon I will be using, I filled it out and handed it back to him. He looked at it and went wide eyed, then nodded, "I understand now, it will be fun to see you fight Champion Cade, have a good day." I smiled before nodding, "Same to you." We shook hands and I left. "Are we really participating?" I nodded, she smiled, "Sounds like fun." I nodded, we walked in silence back to the house, there we went up to my bedroom. Their I took off my hat, mask, and sweatshirt and laid down, Mew laid down again next to me in her original form, "Is it ok if i hold onto you again?" I just nodded, and said, "Good night" and past out./span/span/p 


End file.
